This invention relates to a method and system for implementing vehicle (e.g., automobile) functions through a mobile communication device. More particularly, the invention is directed to a technique for initiating selected vehicle functions through a remote mobile device such as a mobile phone rather than through a key fob. The system includes network functionality contained within the primary switching element of the network, e.g., a mobile switching center (MSC), to receive an activation code (such as *89) from a user. The switching element subsequently transmits command signal(s) via a base station to a vehicle to perform vehicle functions such as locking, unlocking and starting.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of wireless, remote control of vehicle functions using a mobile communication device, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, the invention may be used in any circumstances where use of a mobile communication device such as a phone could provide a substitute for wireless control of a remote system.
By way of background, most people would agree that it is very frustrating to realize that one has locked car keys in one's car, or of even more import, lost car keys while away from home. Unfortunately, despite the attempts of most people to prevent such a happening, or attempts to prepare for such an event by, for example, keeping an extra key in your wallet or purse, these inopportune circumstances continue to occur.
Prior systems exist that provide remote keyless entry to vehicles. These systems and their functions are well known. Remote vehicle start-up devices are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,975 B1 to Burgess, U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,406 B2 to Kumano, U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,758 B1 to Omata, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,851 B1 to Losey, U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,029 B1 to Bell, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,511 B2 to Haruna, et al. represent examples of keyless entry and/or remote start-up systems that are known to those in the field and are incorporated herein by reference.
However, these existing remote vehicle devices are typically subject to a small radius from which they can be activated. Moreover, they are typically placed on the key chain of the user or integral with the key set. Therefore, the above-noted frustrations and difficulties associated with losing keys or locking keys in one's vehicle are not resolved.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and system that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.